


Only the Beginning

by orphan_account



Series: Sailor Moon AU [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon, But I bring them back in the future, F/F, F/M, M/M, No knowledge of Sailor Moon needed, Suicide, everyone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sailor Moon AU set in the Silver Millennium.</p><p>Prince Apollo of the Moon is to wed the Princess Euphrasie of Earth. Neither of their lovers are happy, but only Beryl strikes a deal with the devil and destroys the entire solar system.</p><p>First story in my Sailor Moon AU. No knowledge of Sailor Moon actually needed as I am going to change a lot and will explain everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes on the characters, as they will not be called their actual names until they are reborn in the future.
> 
> Enjolras – Prince Apollo/Sailor Moon  
> Grantaire – Sailor Uranus (Senshi of the Skies)  
> Cosette – Tuxedo Mask/Princess Euphrasie ofEarth  
> Courfeyrac – Sailor Venus (Senshi of Love)  
> Joly – Sailor Mercury (Senshi of Ice)  
> Feuilly – Sailor Mars (Senshi of Fire)  
> Bahorel – Sailor Jupiter (Senshi of Thunder)  
> Jehan – Sailor Neptune (Senshi of the Seas)  
> Eponine – Sailor Pluto (Senshi of Time)  
> Gavroche – Sailor Saturn (Senshi of Destruction)  
> Marius – Zoicite (Shitennou of Spring)  
> Combeferre – Kunzite (Shitennou of Winter)  
> Bossuet – Nephrite (Shitennou of Autumn)  
> Musichetta – Queen Beryl/Jadeite (Shitennou of Summer)  
> King Meness – King of the Moon  
> Queen Eos – Queen of the Moon
> 
> Also, more pairings will be added with the next story in the series.

Apollo gazed up at the bright blue Earth in the sky, a single tear falling from his bright blue eye and making its way down his cheek. He brushed it away hastily and angrily shaking his head, causing golden curls to rustle in the light breeze.

He was done shedding tears over this. He couldn’t change things.

At least, not yet.

He could be patient though. It wasn’t one of his strong suits, true, as his friends were wont to tease him over, but he _could_ do it.

He had to. What other option did he have?

“My prince,” a familiar voice called softly from behind, causing him to whirl around. Blue eyes met his narrowed ones and their owner smirked as he leaned back against the door. Uranus was well aware of his hatred for his title.

“You mock me now? Does your cruelty know no bounds?” he asked, closing his eyes against the pain and refusing to cry anymore.

Uranus was there in a second, wrapping strong arms around him and pulling him close. “Forgive me, my love, but you would be my prince were you but a lowly peasant. I meant no jest.”

He shook his head. “No, I should be sorry. It is our last night before everything changes and I start it by picking a fight. Forgive me, R,” he said, calling him by the initial he was known by before the Moon Kingdom found him.

Uranus was the only Senshi who had an identity outside of their title. The others were found at or near birth and raised only knowing their planetary title. Uranus’ parents, though, had hidden him, an easier feat on an Outer Planet already mistrustful of the monarchy of the Moon. He did not remember his given name. All he had was the initial, which was still more than the other Senshi had.

He smiled gently at him, brushing golden curls from the prince’s face. “If we did not argue, dear Apollo, I would think you did not love me anymore.”

“Never,” Apollo swore, leaning in so that their foreheads touched, the golden crescent on his own forehead pressing against the hidden Uranus insignia on the senshi’s. “My father may command that I marry Euphrasie but I will never not love you.”

Uranus sighed and pulled away slightly. “You are but eighteen, Apollo. You have plenty of time for your feelings to change.”

“You are but a year older,” he snapped back. “Do you believe your feelings will change?” The anguish in Uranus’ eyes was enough of an answer for him. “Then why do you doubt my own?”

“You deserve so much more than a lowly soldier like me,” he answered, shaking his head.

“You are so much more than a lowly soldier,” Apollo argued fiercely, eyes flashing. “My father and his supporters have basically enslaved all of you into service of his kingdom. We were meant to be equals. If—” he cut himself off sharply as he noticed the amused smile on Uranus face and scowled.

Uranus laughed at him. “I am sorry, my Apollo,” he said gently before leaning in and kissing the scowl off of his face. “I think it is very admirable that you want to restore justice and equality to the solar system.”

“You just doubt that such a change will ever happen,” he replied with a frown.

“I never doubt you, my prince,” he said seriously, bringing both of his hands up to cup the blond’s face. “If you say you will change the solar system, then I have no doubt you will. I shall just have to be patient and wait from afar until you are king,” he finished with a sigh, dropping his hands to Apollo’s shoulders and looking down.

Fear shot through Apollo. “What do you mean ‘afar’?”

Blue eyes met his with a rueful smile. “The king has order Neptune, Saturn, Pluto, and myself to the Outer System.”

“Permanently?” he asked faintly, feeling sick.

Uranus nodded. “He wants us as the first line of defense from invasion.”

“He probably wants you away from me more though,” Apollo spat bitterly. “When do you leave?”

“Tomorrow morning,” came the answer. “We only found out today.”

He could hold back the tears no longer. He closed his eyes as they streamed down his face, sobbing into Uranus’ chest as he was pulled close. “I don’t want you to go. I can’t do this without you,” he admitted.

He knew in two days time he was set to marry Princess Euphrasie of Earth. He knew that his marriage would change things. Knew it would consolidate his father’s power over both himself and the entire solar system. Knew that things would get worse before they got better.

But in every scenario he imagined, R was always there.

“You can and you must,” Uranus insisted, tears evident in his own voice. “You are the only one who can change things. It may take a long time, but I will wait forever for you.”

Apollo pulled away only to grab Uranus’ black curls and pull him down into a fierce kiss. “If we only have tonight,” he said breathlessly, “Let us not waste another moment.”

“As you wish, my prince,” he whispered reverently, fusing their mouths together once more.

#

“The stars are dimmer,” Saturn said matter-of-factly, blue eyes shining with the weight of someone much older than his twelve years.

Pluto hummed in agreement, dark eyes looking off into the distance. “The future is cloudy. Mars says the Sacred Fire is silent, and Neptune says the seas are churning.”

“Something is coming,” Saturn replied. “Bringing sorrow and pain and death.”

“These events must come to pass,” she insisted.

“How do you know? I thought you said the future was clouded,” the younger senshi asked cheekily, raising an eyebrow.

She scowled down at him. “Just because you cannot see something, does not mean it is unimportant.”

#

Uranus drank in the sight of the golden man in his arms, knowing there was a chance that he would never gaze upon his prince again after tomorrow. He cursed the sun creeping over the horizon, heralding the dawn and the end of his time with Apollo.

“Jupiter and Mars will continue your training,” he said. If he was going to be separated from Apollo, he wanted to ensure that he could still protect himself.

King Meness did not agree, of course. R believed that he wanted to keep his son as weak as possible in order to better control him. He knew that the king’s plan was to expand his power beyond the Moon and rule the entire solar system.

And unfortunately, he wasn’t far from that goal.

With his own marriage to the Princess Eos of the Sun, and the somewhat suspicious death of the Sun King, he gained control of the Sun Kingdom. And when the former Sailor Senshi all died before they had a chance to find and train their successors, he was able to steal them from their planets and raise them to serve the Moon Kingdom, with the help of the corrupt planetary governments Meness promised to support.

The only planet that had yet to be brought under his thumb was Earth.

Meness had not been able to use their own senshi against them, as the Earth did not have a senshi. Instead, the Earth was protected by its Shitennou, who were endowed with the power of the seasons of Earth. More importantly, though, the Earth possessed a crystal that rivaled the power of the Moon’s Silver Crystal.

And Meness wanted it. Badly.

Uranus feared what the king’s plan was once Apollo and Euphrasie were actually wed.

“Must they?” Apollo asked, frowning up at Uranus.

His prince, R knew, only put up with his combat training because it made Uranus happy. Apollo did not want to believe that he would ever need to use violence to solve a problem.

“Please,” he said instead of answering. “For me. I would feel better knowing you can protect yourself.”

“You’ve already taught me to protect myself,” Apollo pointed out.

“Practice makes perfect,” he replied with a smirk. He then caught sight of how high the sun had risen. “I must go soon.”

“No,” the prince protested, tightening his hold on him. “Stay for just a little while longer.”

“Someone may catch us.”

Apollo scoffed. “And what would they do if they did? What fate could they possibly condemn us to that is worse than what already awaits us?”

“Well, when you put it that way…”

He smiled and settled further into the bed, curling as close to his prince as possible.

#

Neptune watched impassively as the royal family of Earth appeared in a flash of golden light in the courtyard. King Meness and Queen Eos walked forward to greet them, but Apollo stayed where he was at Uranus’ sides.

The prince’s obvious snub of his future fiancée worried Neptune, but looking at how the Princess Euphrasie stuck close to her female Shitennou guard, he wasn’t concerned about the Earth’s contingent’s reaction.

King Meness, though, would not be happy with any sign of rebellion from his son.

Jupiter shifted slightly closer to him and brushed their fingers together discreetly, causing Neptune to relax a bit, though a wave of sorrow washed through him again.

Leaving Jupiter behind would be tough, he knew. The Senshi of Thunder had been there for him since he had been brought to the Moon. They had been nearly inseparable since then, and no one had been surprised when that friendship deepened into something more.

He wondered if King Meness was determined that none of them be happy.

He glanced at Apollo and Uranus again. His heart ached for them. Outside of Jupiter, Uranus was his best friend and he knew the tall senshi’s heart was breaking with every second that ticked by.

Jupiter, at least, would be free to visit the Outer System occasionally.

Apollo would be imprisoned in a gilded cage for as long as his father lived.

As the royals moved into the palace, Apollo reluctantly following at his father’s glare, the senshi stayed behind.

His heart went out to Uranus as he stared after Apollo’s retreating form, but was glad Venus stepped forward to comfort the other man. His own emotional state was not much better than his fellow senshi’s.

“This is not the end,” Jupiter’s low voice promised, large arms wrapping around Neptune’s slighter form and drawing him close.

“Then why does it feel like it is,” he replied mournfully.

All too soon, the four departing senshi stepped away from the rest of their companions.

“Be safe,” Venus intoned seriously, speaking to all of them but looking at Uranus specifically, who nodded seriously before glancing at the others.

With a nod, they disappeared from the Moon’s surface.

#

He escaped to his chambers as soon as possible, not caring if he appeared rude to the Earthlings or if his father was angered.

R was gone.

He knew he had to play along. He could not afford to get his father too angry. Meness held all the power, and with the power of the Silver Crystal behind him, there was no telling how long he might live. His great-great-grandmother, the last crystal-bearer, had lived to be 172, and had only died because she used too much of the crystal’s power.

So yes, he had to play along because the king could not know that his own son was plotting to overthrow him. If he even suspected…

It would be more difficult, now that half his friends were gone. And the Earthlings could prove problematic if Euphrasie and her Shitennou sided with Meness. He had hoped to have a peaceful revolution. With the senshi on his side, all he had to do was steal with Silver Crystal from his father. None would challenge him once he held the crystal.

Everything had changed now, and that worried him.

If the Earthlings sided with Meness, he knew the fight between them and the remaining senshi would be tough. Some of his friends might even fall. He couldn’t let that happen, could not ask them to pay that price.

Especially when he himself was completely useless.

That was the real reason he was reluctant to train as Uranus wanted. What did it matter if he could throw a punch or block a kick when those that would wish him harm would yield magicks that he could not block?

“You are plotting, my son,” a melodious voice said from the door way, breaking through his thoughts.

He turned slightly and smiled at his mother. Queen Eos was everything her husband was not. Where he was pale and cold, she was as golden and warm as the Sun on which she was born. He had inherited her more petite stature as well as her golden hair and bright blue eyes.

“I do not know what you are talking about,” he replied, unwilling to lie to her but also not wanting to draw her into his plans.

“I am sure you do not,” she said lightly, sitting down beside him on the bed and wrapping her arms around him.

“I feel so powerless, Mother,” he admitted, leaning into her embrace.

“How could you be powerless, my son?” she asked, pulling back and looking him in the eye. “You are a child of the Sun. That is why I named you Apollo. So that you would always remember that you have the power of the Sun flowing through your veins. Promise me you will never forget that.”

“I promise,” he said, nodding seriously, not wanting to disappoint her.

He did not understand how it would in the end, though.

#

“General Kunzite,” Venus greeted, happy to finally catch the Shitennou leader alone.

The Earthling turned to him, icy blue eyes staring down him somewhat menacingly. The Senshi of Love’s breath caught in his throat a bit. He hadn’t realized how utterly _gorgeous_ the man was until now.

He mentally shook himself. Now was _not_ the time to lose his head over an attractive man.

“Sailor Venus,” Kunzite greeted with absolutely no trace of emotion in his voice.

Obviously his presence did not affect the man as much as he affected him.

 _Focus, Venus_ , he mentally chided himself.

“I think, as leaders, we should have a conversation,” he stated, keeping his face as expressionless as possible.

Kunzite inclined his head slightly. “I agree. Perhaps this is a conversation, though, that would benefit from a more private location,” he suggested, glancing around the hallway.

Venus nodded in agreement, silently turning and leading the other man to a secluded alcove off of a rarely-used corridor.

“Now,” the dark-haired senshi said, turning to look up at the Earthling and trying very hard to ignore how much he wanted to be pressed against that tall body. “We are both soldiers and should speak plainly. How do you and your princess feel about the upcoming union?”

Kunzite stared intently at him for a moment before answering carefully. “King Felix struck a deal with King Meness to wed his daughter with your prince. The union suits the king’s purposes.”

“But not the princess’,” he commented, internally breathing a sigh of relief. If Euphrasie and the Shitennou were only Apollo’s side, things would be infinitely easier. “And not the prince’s.”

His eyebrow’s rose at Venus’ bluntness. “And what does your prince propose?”

“I am sure you know as well as I that we can do nothing as long as King Meness holds the Silver Crystal,” Venus sidestepped the question.

The corners of the general’s mouth turned upwards. “I believe I understand your meaning.”

“I am glad,” he replied. “I would also ask if there is any threat from your king for which we have not accounted.”

 Kunzite paused before slowly shaking his head. “The power of the Earth’s royals is more selecting in who it allows to possess it.”

“So your crystal is more like the power of a senshi than that of the Moon?” Venus said thoughtfully.

“Tell your Apollo that we will stand with him in the end,” Kunzite replied before turning on his heels and walking away calmly.

Venus stared after him for longer than he really cared to admit.

 _That man will be the death of me,_ he thought with a longing sigh. _But what a way to go_.

#

Kunzite strode purposefully towards the wing they had been given, very pointedly not looking back at the captivating senshi. He did not know what had possessed him to hint at the nature of the Golden Crystal. He was sworn to protect its bearer, not sell her secrets away to a pretty face.

But the senshi leader had seemed sincere in wanting them to be allies. Perhaps he had nothing to fear after all.

He walked into the drawing room of the Shitennou rooms, drawing up short as he felt a strange energy in the area.

“Kunzite, finally,” Beryl said in an eerie voice, turning to look at him with glowing red eyes. He took a startled step back and glanced at Nephrite and Zoicite, who were watching the scene impassively.

“What is going on here?” he demanded, standing firm in the face of whatever force had overcome his compatriots.

“What’s going on is that we are throwing off the bonds of slavery that tie us to the Moon Kingdom. Queen Metalia has granted us refuge in the Dark Kingdom, and we shall not refuse,” Beryl declared. “Join us, brother.”

A shiver of fear ran through Kunzite, but he did not let it show. Metalia and her Dark Kingdom was a force that was not unfamiliar to him. She had tried to attack the solar system during the reign of Queen Serenity, who gave her life to seal the Dark Kingdom away from this plane of existence. If that seal was broken, their solar system was doomed.

“Never,” he vowed, his sword appearing in a flash from his time-space pocket. “This is not the path to choose if freedom is our goal.”

Beryl merely chuckled. “As if you had the choice,” she sniffed before thrusting out her hand and sending a blast of dark energy towards him.

He screamed as it hit him, the pain causing his knees to give out beneath him. He felt dark tendrils entering his mind, twisting his thoughts and overcoming his will.

His last free thoughts were of a dark curls and sparkling brown eyes.

#

Apollo stared impassively out at the crowd as his father announced him and Euphrasie’s engagement in front of the ball. Why he had to announce it was beyond him. The ball was in honor of their wedding tomorrow.

He stiffly bowed to the princess before leading her out to the dance floor under his father’s watchful eye. He bowed again as the waltz began and they fell into the steps easily.

“I am sensing that you are unhappy,” Euphrasie said lightly after a while, midnight blue eyes looking up at him.

He smiled tightly down at her, noticing that she was only slightly shorter than he was and absurdly being upset by that fact. “Would it help if I said it is not you but me?”

She chuckled humorlessly. “If we must marry, I’d rather us be honest with each other. I saw how close you were to one of your senshi this morning in the courtyard, and I am sure you saw how close I was to my own guard.”

He nodded in understanding. He opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, the ceiling above him exploded.

Acting quickly, he grabbed Euphrasie and jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding being crushed under a slab of marble.

There were screams everywhere as people rushed towards the exits. Apollo saw flashes of orange, green, red, and blue, and knew that the senshi had transformed. He looked up at the giant hole in the sky and gasped at the sight.

The Shitennou stood there, laughing down at the chaos below, and army of shadowy creatures behind them turning the sky inky black with negative energy.

“It is time for the Moon Kingdom to face its destruction! Starting with its pathetic prince,” the female Shitennou cried, hurling waves of dark energy towards Apollo.

He threw Euphrasie behind him and prepared himself to die, thinking regretfully of R and knowing he would be devastated by his death.

Before the dark power could reach him, however, a red clad warrior jumped in its path, taking the brunt of the energy and sparing him.

“Mars!” he cried, falling to his knees beside his friend and cradling his head.

“Apollo,” he said weakly, panting in pain. “You… must run.”

“You are going to be fine,” he said, ignoring his words and brushing his red hair away from his face.

“Don’t worry… about me. Run!” he said, pushing Apollo away with his last bit of strength.

Not wanting to leave his friend to die but also knowing there was nothing he could do, he scrambled to his feet, grabbing Euphrasie’s hand and began to push his through the crowd of people.

“No, Apollo, I will not leave them,” she protested, trying to pull away even as they escaped the crowd onto one of the large balconies overlooking the garden.

“There is nothing you can do!” he argued, turning to face her and catching glimpses of the battle the senshi were waging against the Shitennou. He winced as he saw Mercury hit the ground hard.

He had never felt so powerless in his life.

“They are not themselves! I must help them!” she shot back, turning to go.

He grabbed her elbow. “You are right. They are not themselves. They will hurt you if you give them the chance!”

“Beryl would never hurt me!” she cried, wrenching her arm away. She did not have to run, though, as the woman she referenced appeared before them.

Explosion could be heard everywhere as the Moon Kingdom fell around them and the woman before them just laughed, auburn hair flowing around her as dark energy engulfed her body.

“Now you die!” she cried, releasing another blast towards Apollo.

He gasped as he was thrown out of the way and a golden light met the dark blast.

“Beryl, you must not do this!” Euphrasie cried, tears streaming down her face.

The Shitennou growled. “You dare betray me by choosing him!” she shouted. “Then you can join him in death!”

More dark energy poured out of Beryl, so much that Euphrasie’s golden power was quickly overcome. She cried out in pain as the blast hit her, falling to the ground in a heap.

“I forgive you, my love,” she muttered with her dying breath, staring up at Beryl with soft eyes until the life faded from her.

The rest of the Shitennou appeared behind Beryl, telling Apollo that the battle was over. His friends had to be dead.

His only comfort as he saw all four raise their hands to deliver his own death was that Uranus was far away from this madness, far away from the dark death that had struck without warning.

 _I will love you forever, R,_ was his last thought as darkness took him.

#

He appeared just in time to watch four blasts of dark energy strike Apollo in tandem.

“No!” he cried in anguish, rushing forward and catching his lover’s lifeless body before it hit the ground. He buried his face in Apollo’s silent chest and sobbed with abandon, hoping the enemy had enough mercy to send a deadly blast at him as well.

Unfortunately for him, though, they were being kept busy by Saturn, Pluto, and Neptune. He gently lap Apollo down on the ground before calling the Space Sword to his hands. Two things happened before he could jump into the fray, though.

First, the other three senshi were overcome and fell.

Second, silver light shone brightly over the entire moon, engulfing the enemy forces. Once the light was gone, there was no longer an enemy to fight.

Uranus fell to his knees as he realized that King Meness must have used the Silver Crystal to seal the evil away once more. He closed his eyes in despair, knowing he was the only one left alive and that there was now no battle he could die with honor in.

He opened his eyes to gaze down at his Apollo, beautiful even in death.

How could he go on without him?

He shook his head. He could not do it. _Would_ not do it.

He unsheathed his Space Sword, powerful blade shining red even in the blue Earth-light. He contemplated the blade for a moment, remembering the day Saturn had shown Pluto, Neptune, and him how to call forth the talismans hidden within their hearts.

It was fitting that he use it, then, to pierce his heart.

Taking a deep breath, he thought, _I am coming, Apollo_. He fell silently on his sword, slumping over his lover’s body in death.

#

Queen Eos fell to her knees in sorrow and exhaustion as she surveyed the devastation around her. Her heart broke as she caught sight of her sweet Apollo lying under the body of Uranus. The bodies of the other senshi were amid the destruction as well.

Meness collapsed next to her, very near death from using so much of the Silver Crystal’s energy. It would have killed him before the Dark Kingdom was sealed away if she had not lent him most of her own strength.

“This will not be the end,” he hissed, anger in his eyes as he looked upon the destruction of everything he ever worked for. “My legacy _will_ live on.”

Eos watched in concern as he raised the Silver Crystal once more. “What are you doing?”

“We are finished, but Apollo _will_ live again,” Meness vowed. “And he _will_ bring about the future I planned for him. I will make sure of it.”

Eos frowned, not liking the intention behind the words.

Feeling her own life fading from her, she clutched Meness’ hand and poured all of her remaining energy into the crystal through him, hoping her own good intentions would counteract his bad.

Her son and his court _would_ live again, but she would _not_ allow them to be tricked into following Meness’ plans blindly.

Fin.


End file.
